Assassin's Creed - Bush War
by HarryDville
Summary: Upon the rumors of a lost Piece of Eden located in Sub-Saharan Africa the Templar run British South Africa Company founded a set of colonies in the area to try and find this lost Piece, by the 1970's they were yet to find the artifact and they were losing power in Africa, caught in the crossfire is tribesman Gamba Gwello tasked with freeing his country and protecting his brothers.


In 1962 the Federation of Rhodesia and Nyasaland was in turmoil with many black nationalists and their supporters staging mass demonstrations in the major Federal cities of Salisbury, Lusaka and Lilongwe, despite the Federation's self-proclaimed gesture of goodwill to the native population in giving them more rights the real purpose was to gain independence from Britain without installing black majority rule, the British had seen this and was actively promoting independence movements in Northern Rhodesia and Nyasaland, sensing the end was near many nationalists saw this as an opportunity to bring the issue to the world stage and by staging mass demonstrations they did just that.

During a particularly large demonstration in Lusaka; Gamba Gwello, no stranger to the Federal authorities, witnessed the beating of a fellow protester at the hands of Federal riot police and could not hide behind peaceful protest any longer, he sieved through the crowd, jumped on the barricade and beat the policeman down, witnessing this, several other officers engaged him in hand to hand conflict and in the process Gamba managed to beat them back before being knocked unconscious by a baton strike to the head.

Hours later Gamba was woken up to a bucket of cold water to the face with a policeman shouting "Wake up savage! Your court hearing is in an hour!" It took a moment for Gamba to comprehend the situation but the holding cell surrounding him washed away any doubt as well as the police squad looking in. One of the policeman's two-way radios flared up with another policeman's voice stating the court case had been brought forward and Gamba was required to stand trial in ten minutes, following this the door was opened and the squad escorted Gamba upstairs to the court room, the door opened and all eyes were on Gamba, including those of the riot police he had beaten.

Gamba was then greeted with a shout for all to rise for the honourable judge Spencer who was to preside over the case of assaulting numerous police officers, first to the stand was Officer Gregory Davidson who made a case against the defendant by exclaiming "Gamba is part of a growing movement within the black nationalists mainly including the Zimbabwe African National Union that sets to militarise the native population against civilisation and have our Federation turn to anarchy, Judge Spencer, I urge you to make an example of this savage beast!" Judge Spencer then requested a response from Gamba who refuted with "I have no affiliation with the ZANU group and I witnessed you and your squad assaulting unarmed protesters" Gregory refuted with "Those were not peaceful protesters boy, they answer to Herbert Chitepo himself! We were facing a barrage of projectiles and had to protect ourselves!" Gamba shouted "I don't know who Hebert is!" Judge Spencer bellowed "Order in this courtroom!" before repeatedly smashing his hammer down in abject horror at the discord of the case, he continued with "Officer Davies do try and calm down, Gamba will be punished with the sentence of" before Spencer could finish his sentence a messenger burst into the room and whispered into Spencer's ear, following this the Judge declared Gamba not guilty and the case was closed, much to the distain of the crowd and Gregory.

Gamba made his way to the exit where a furious Gregory confronted him with "You may have got off scot free this time Gamba but mark my words, you will pay" and left to join his squad, confused by the sentiment Gamba walked outside and was met with his father; Canaan Gwello, a tribal representative to the English crown who lectured his now 21 year old son on trying to stay out of trouble and that the Europeans had in fact presented the tribe with great opportunities and advancements, lectures already heard and ignored before, the pair embarked on a train headed for Southern Rhodesia to go home, on the journey the train was stopped by a group of black nationalists who boarded the train by force in what appeared to be a raid on the mail car but in fact the name Gamba was heard from the boarders.

As the boarders progressed up the carriage Gamba was hiding in they became more and more impatient and began shouting for Gamba, one boarder pointed his pistol at a white passenger and threatened to shoot if Gamba didn't make himself known, Gamba emerged from hiding and was welcomed with "Ah, Gamba, was that so hard? Come my friend, we have much to discuss", Gamba followed the boarder and disembarked from the train, jumped onto the back of a truck and the group was driven away, the boarder who picked out Gamba introduced himself as Gengwana Matu and began talking to Gamba about the current situation "As you well know Gamba, times are changing in Africa, for years the white man has oppressed all of us but now we are fighting back, I believe the end of the Federation is near and with our continued international support from China for ZANU and Russia for ZAPU we will be able to overthrow the perpetual oppressors!" Gamba asked "Where do I fit in on all of this?" Gengwana responded with "Our agents in Lusaka reported on how well you fight unaided and I wish to introduce you to some friends of mine".


End file.
